La légende de Tyr na Nog
by Nyx Zanarkand
Summary: 5 ans ce sont écoulés depuis la fin de Mordred et Morgana est revenu vivre à Camelott. Merlin protège son secret tant bien que mal et la vie s'écoule tranquillement dans la cité ou la magie est à nouveau la bienvenue. Mais voila que Gauvain revient avec une nouvelle quête pour son Roi qui lui en apprendra bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer sur son serviteur et sa famille.
1. Explications :)

_**Fandom:**__ Merlin_

_**Mariage: Merthur (Merlin / Arthur)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous la propriété de la BBC. Je me permets de les emprunter pour changer deux, trois petites choses qui m'ont déplu._

_**Remarque: M**_

_**Béta lectrice et Correctrice: **_Aethelthryth

* * *

_**Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfic à était commencé il y a quelque temps déjà  
**_

_** et compte une dizaine de chapitres actuellement. **_

_**je la poursuivrais peut être... si j'ai le temps :) **_

Ayant était énormément déçu par la fin de Merlin j'ai donc décidé de changer la fin et quelques éléments de la série pour aller plus a ma convenance. Afin que tout le monde soit d'accord, Merlin est âgé de 16 ans au début de la série et Arthur a 21 ans (c'est moi qui écrit c'est moi qui décide). Morgana était âgée de 24 ans et Gwen 21 ans. Arthur n'a JAMAIS épousé Gwen !

En partant de la à la fin de la saison 5 (tablons donc sur 5 ans après l'arrivée de Merlin à Camelott), Merlin se retrouve âgé de **21 ans**. Arthur lui a **26 ans** tout comme Gwen. Morgana se retrouve à **29 ans**.

Donc à la fin de la saison 5, Arthur est sauvé par Merlin grâce à sa magie. Morgana quand a elle, Merlin la sauve de la noirceur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle change de camp et aide Arthur grièvement blessé a vaincre Mordred. Morgana, voyant que la plupart des blessures d'Arhtur sont guéries et remarquant Merlin épuisé comprend que Merlin est Emrys.

A la fin, Merlin demande à Morgana, qui lui dit qu'elle sait, de garder le secret de sa magie. Elle donne alors une grande parti de ses pouvoirs à Merlin pour qu'il ne perde pas sa magie.

Arthur monta sur le trône de Camelott. Tout le monde s'attendait a ce qu'il épouse Gwen dans les mois qui survirent mais rien. Arthur l'abandonna à Lancelot.

Après ça un an s'écoulât ou Arthur s'évertua à réinstaurer l'ancienne religion. Il n'avait aucun soupçon sur la magie de Merlin. Celui -ci était redevenu le serviteur d'Arthur. Du Roi Arthur Pendagron.

Présentation des personnages dans la fic :

Arthur Pendragon - Roi de Camelott

Merlin - serviteur d'Arthur - Magicien

Morgana - Demi soeur d'Arthur de par sa mère - Magicienne maléfique puis bénéfique - Deviendra par la suite la reine d'Avalon

Morgause - Soeur aînée de Morgana et demi soeur d'Arthur par sa mère - Sorcière maléfique

Mordred - Fils de Morgause - Elevé par son arrière grand-mère Medb - Sorciere maléfique - assassin d'Arthur

Medb - Reine sorcière de l'ancienne religion - Mère d'Ygraine - grand-mère maternelle de Morgause, Morgana et Arthur - Arrière grand-mère de Mordred

Gaius - Médecin de la cour et mentor de Merlin

Gwen - Ancienne servante - Epouse de Lancelot

Athirne - Druide mauvais - Allié de Medb

Morrigane - Déesse de la guerre - Alliée de merlin

La cour du roi Arthur était composée de 150 à 200 chevaliers. Je n'en utiliserai qu'une vingtaine et certain d'entre eux changeront par rapport à la légende.

Liste des chevaliers d'Arthur dans la fanfic. Ce sont tous de grands chevaliers.

Agravain

Alexandre

Zanguina

Bedivere

Bohort, cousin de Lancelot, un des chevaliers à réussir la quête du Graal

Calogrenant

Caradoc Freichfras

Cynon, le plus jeune des chevaliers de la Table Ronde

Dagonet

Perceval, cité comme le quatrième meilleur chevalier dans Erec et Enide

Hoël, duc d'Armorique selon les versions

Lamorak, frère aîné de Perceval le Gallois

Lancelot du Lac, le meilleur chevalier du monde, fils du roi Ban de Bénoïc

Lionel, fils de Bohort de Gaunes

Louis, chevalier dont le nom figure sur une tombe avec ceux d'Yvain et Gauvain

Perceval le Gallois, un des chevaliers qui trouve le Graal

Sagremor, petit-fils de l'Empereur Adrien de Constantinople, chevalier impétueux

Tristan, héros du conte Tristan et Iseut

Urgan, un des principaux chevaliers de la Table Ronde mari de Morgana (c'est moi qui écrit c'est moi qui décide :))

19 chevaliers +

Yvain le Preux, le Chevalier au Lion, fils de Morgana (après son mariage avec Urgan)

Gauvain, fils du roi Lot d'Orcanie et de Morgause. Le roi Lot meurt et on envoi l'enfant a Camelott. Il est âgé de 10 ans. Sa mère Morgause n'avait aucun amour pour lui car il n'avait aucun pouvoir magique.

Galaad ou Galahad, fils de Lancelot du Lac et de Guenievre un des chevaliers qui contemple le Graal


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la tentative de meurtre sur Arthur par Mordred. Il avait survécu grâce à Merlin et il n'en savait rien. Morgana avait perdu une grande partie de ses pouvoirs afin d'empêcher Merlin de perdre les siens. Elle était retournée à Camelott et Merlin était devenu son maître. Il lui enseignait la magie. Ils se retrouvaient souvent dans les appartements de la Dame et il lui enseignait les sorts de magie blanche, verte et rouge. Arthur croyait effectivement que Morgana avait sauvé Merlin en abandonnant pour accomplir cela une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Malgré tout elle avait conservé quelques unes de ses capacités magiques mais n'était plus un danger pour qui que ce soit.

Merlin, lui, était en pleine force de l'âge. Il était toujours aussi longiligne qu'avant. Il était toujours le serviteur d'Arthur. Il était encore plus proche du roi qu'avant. Merlin avait cru Arthur mort et avait décidé d'abandonner sa magie pour lui sauver la vie. La vie sans Arthur n'aurait pas valu la peine d'être vécue. Il avait sauvé son roi et Morgana avait fait pour lui ce qu'il avait fait pour Arthur. Il aimait son roi un peu trop sûrement et il gardait ce secret bien enfoui dans son coeur.

Gwen s'était mariée avec Lancelot. Arthur avait même béni leur union. Ils vivaient tout les deux en paix.

Arthur lui était devenu un grand roi aimé de tout son peuple. Beaucoup de monde attendait de lui qu'il se marie et ait une descendance mais malheureusement le coeur d'Arthur avait été capturé par une personne dont Arthur ne pouvait tomber amoureux. Alors il regardait cette personne tout les jours et gardait son secret scellé, et l'emporterait sûrement dans la tombe.


	3. Chapitre 1 - Merlin

_**Chapitre 1 **__**(jour 1)**_

_**Merlin**_

C'était la fin de l'été et la chaleur était toujours pesante. Merlin n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever pour aller retrouver son royal maître mais les coups portés à sa porte le firent néanmoins sortir de son lit. Il s'habilla doucement et fini par ouvrir sa porte sur un Gaius préparant le petit déjeuner.

\- Hé bien Merlin tu n'es pas très matinal.

\- Je suis désolé Gaius. Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller retrouver son altesse des idiots aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi donc cela ? Questionna le médecin.

\- Il va faire si chaud aujourd'hui. Arthur va me donner toutes les corvées les plus ingrates couina le pauvre sorcier.

\- Courage Merlin, courage.

Merlin se dirigea vers la chambre d'Arthur après avoir déjeuné. Il avait chaud, sa chemise lui collait à la peau et ce malgré l'heure matinale. Il ne frappa même pas à la porte de la chambre de son roi. Oui Arthur était maintenant roi et malgré le fait qu'il était roi Merlin se permettait toujours autant de familiarité avec lui.

\- Arthur debout ! Vous allez être en retard à votre réunion de la table ronde.

Un grognement lui répondit. Le roi roula sur le ventre. Une servante frappa et entra après avoir entendu le "oui" sonore de Merlin. Ce dernier tira un rideau pour éclairer Arthur qui grogna de plus belle. La servante déposa un plateau repas sur la table et sorti. Merlin souffla et commença a préparer le petit déjeuner d'Arthur. Une fois le petit déjeuner prêt Merlin se rapprocha d'Arthur.

Une petite bassine était posée sur la table de chevet du roi. un tissu flottait sur l'eau. Merlin s'en empara. Il essora le morceau de tissu et commença à caresser le dos du roi avec le tissu mouillé. Le roi feula de plaisir avant d'ouvrir un oeil sur son serviteur.

\- Merlin ?!

\- Oui monseigneur, il est temps de vous lever. Vos chevaliers vont vous attendre.

\- Je vais annuler les réunions de la table ronde jusqu'à ce que cette canicule cesse.

\- C'est la chaleur qui vous fatigue. C'est normal.

Le roi s'assit sur son lit et s'étira devant le sorcier. Il était nu et Merlin se retourna précipitamment et parti vers la table.

\- Merlin, aide moi à m'habiller.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout seul ?

\- Merlin n'est tu pas mon serviteur ?

\- Ne suis je pas plutôt votre esclave ?!

Le roi ria mais Merlin fini par obtempérer. Il alla chercher les affaires les plus légères que le roi avait. Un pantalon en lin noir et une chemise en lin elle aussi mais rouge avec le lion des Pendragon brodé dessus. Arthur enfila un sous-vêtement léger et attendit que Merlin lui mette son pantalon et sa chemise, ce que s'empressa de faire le jeune sorcier. Arthur se dirigea ensuite vers la table et commença à manger alors que Merlin rangeait un peu la chambre et refaisait le lit.

\- Merlin ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu as des choses a faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas encore… Mais j'imagine que ça ne vas pas tarder...

\- Non, je te laisse ta journée. Aujourd'hui tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… A moins que je t'appelle.

Arthur sourit. Il avait fini son petit déjeuner. Il se leva. Merlin se tenait debout à ses cotés. Arthur passa sa main sur la hanche droite de Merlin tout en passant devant lui. Il ouvrit la porte et allait sortir quand Merlin s'adressa à lui.

\- Bonne journée Arthur.

\- Bonne journée Merlin, fit le jeune roi en se retournant vers son valet et en sortant.

Quand la porte fut fermée Merlin senti son coeur se calmer et battre à nouveau à une allure normale. Depuis quelques temps déjà il voyait, ou plutôt il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arthur n'aurait jamais osé se montrer nu devant lui avant. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré Morgana, cette dernière n'avait plus aucun pouvoir et n'était plus possédée par le mal, Arthur avait changé. Au début Merlin n'avait pas vraiment remarqué le changement mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard de son roi. Il sentait aussi les effleurements sur ses hanches, dans son cou et les mains posées sur ses épaules ou dans son dos devenaient autant de questions dans sa tête. Son roi n'hésitait plus à se montrer nu devant lui et là ou avant il congédiait Merlin pour qu'il prenne son bain seul maintenant le jeune sorcier devait lui frotter le dos, le sécher, l'habiller, le mettre au lit. Non pas que ça dérangeait Merlin mais la proximité de son roi commencait à faire ressortir des sentiments étranges envers ce dernier. Des sentiments qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de son coeur depuis longtemps, ne s'autorisant à penser à Arthur que dans l'intimité de sa chambre de valet. Arthur aurait dû épouser Gueunievre après que Morgana soit revenue mais cette dernière avait déjà trahi le roi une fois et Arthur ne se sentait plus capable de lui faire confiance. Au final elle finit dans les bras de Lancelot et cela ne dérangea pas plus que ça Arthur, qui offrit une place de chevalier à Lancelot. Merlin quand à lui trouvait le comportement de son roi de plus en plus étrange mais ne s'en formalisait pas d'avantage que ça et ne lui fesait pas de remarque de peur que ses effleurement cesse. Il ne voulait pas quitter le service d'arthur mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était qu'Arthur apprenne pour ses pouvoirs et le rejette en le bannissant de Camelott ou pire en le faisant exécuter pour trahison. Merlin finit de faire ses activités quotidiennes dans la chambre d'Arthur, prenant le plateau du petit déjeuner pour le redescendre en cuisine.


	4. Chapitre 2 - Arthur

_**Chapitre 2 **__**(jour 1)**_

_**Arthur**_

Il avait chaud et ses draps étaient humide. Il avait fait des rêves dévoyés toute la nuit et la plupart d'entre eux impliquaient son valet, le jeune Merlin. Cela faisait des mois que ça durait, et plus le temps passait plus son désir pour le jeune brun s'amplifiait. Il ne saurait dire exactement quand tout avait commencé. Depuis quand avait il autant besoin de lui à ses côtés. Depuis le début peut être… Sûrement même, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses sentiments pour lui. A l'époque il pensait aimer Guenievre. Tant mieux, au moins son secret était bien gardé. Il préférait laisser Guenievre à Lancelot plutôt que de lui offrir une vie certes de reine mais bien malheureuse aux côtés d'un homme qui ne la désire pas et qui ne l'aime pas.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma avec fracas. Il savait qui c'était. Qui d'autre pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre de cette manière aussi désinvolte sans en avoir cure ? Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. D'autant plus que sous son drap fin il était entièrement nu. La chaleur étouffante de la nuit lui avait fait retirer ses vêtements. Il avait pensé se réveiller avant que le jeune homme arrive.

\- Arthur debout ! Vous allez être en retard à votre réunion de la table ronde.

Le roi ne voulait clairement pas se lever. Pas dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite et c'est donc dans un grognement qu'il répondit à Merlin. Il roula sur son ventre espérant s'apaisait un peu. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper a la porter et après que son valet eut répondu, une jeune femme entra avec un plateau. Son petit déjeuner était servi.

Il fut subitement ébloui. Merlin avait en effet tiré le rideau de la fenêtre juste en face d'Arthur qui grogna de plus belle. La servante déposa un plateau repas sur la table et sorti. Il entendit Merlin souffler et commencer à préparer son petit déjeuner. Il somnolait doucement quand un morceau de tissu mouillé effleura son dos en feu. Il feula de plaisir avant d'ouvrir un oeil sur son serviteur.

\- Merlin ?!

\- Oui monseigneur, il est temps de vous lever. Vos chevaliers vont vous attendre.

\- Je vais annuler les réunions de la table ronde jusqu'à ce que cette canicule cesse.

\- C'est la chaleur qui vous fatigue. C'est normal.

Arthur s'assit sur son lit et s'étira devant son valet. Merlin était habitué a le voir nu de toute façon. Il regarda le jeune homme s'empourprer légèrement puis se retourner précipitamment et partir vers la table.

\- Merlin, aide moi à m'habiller.

Il voulait sentir les mains fines du jeune homme sur lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout seul ?

Arrogance. Voilà ce qui qualifiait le plus son valet. Il lui parlait comme on parle a n'importe qui avec le vouvoiement en plus.

\- Merlin n'est tu pas mon serviteur ?

\- Ne suis je pas plutôt votre esclave ?!

S'il l'était il ne ferait pas des corvées de ménage et devrait donner de sa personne pour plaire a son roi.

Arthur rit en pensant à ça et Merlin fini par obtempérer. Il alla chercher des affaires dans l'armoire du roi et revint avec un pantalon en lin noir et une chemise en lin elle aussi mais rouge avec le lion des Pendragon brodé dessus. Arthur enfila un sous-vêtement léger et attendit que Merlin lui mette son pantalon et sa chemise ce que s'empressa de faire le jeune sorcier.

Rien que ça éclairait sa journée. S'il avait pu il l'aurait… non il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Arthur se dirigea ensuite vers la table et commença a manger alors que Merlin rangeait un peu la chambre et refaisait le lit. Il le regardait faire et vit que le jeune homme semblait épuisé.

\- Merlin ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu as des choses a faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas encore… Mais j'imagine que ça ne vas pas tarder…

Arthur sourit. Il n'était pas un tyran et voir son Merlin comme ça lui faisait mal au coeur.

\- Non, je te laisse ta journée. Aujourd'hui tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

Oui vraiment… A moins que je t'appelle pour t'occuper de moi !

\- Oui… A moins que je t'appelle.

Arthur sourit. Il avait fini son petit déjeuner. il se leva. Merlin se tenait debout à ses côtés.

Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et semblait vouloir sortir de celle-ci tellement il tapait fort contre les parois intérieures de son corps. Arthur passa sa main sur la hanche droite de Merlin tout en passant devant lui. Il ouvrit la porte et allait sortir quand Merlin s'adressa à lui.

\- Bonne journée Arthur.

Il se figea, surpris par son valet. Il avait pourtant vu la gène et quoi ? De la honte dans les yeux du jeune homme. il se reprit quand même et lança :

\- Bonne journée Merlin, et il sorti de la chambre.

Il ferma la porte et colla son dos contre le battant de cette dernière. Il reprit son souffle, calmant son organe de vie puis il partit en direction de la salle des chevaliers.


	5. Chapitre 3 - Arthur et ses chevaliers

_**Chapitre 3 **__**(jour 1)**_

_**Arthur et ses chevaliers **_

Quand il arriva à la salle ils étaient déjà tous la. La réunion commença dès que tout le monde fut assis. Le chevalier Gauvain ouvrit les hostilité.

\- Mon roi, je souhaiterais commencer.

\- Bien Gauvain nous t'écoutons.

\- Bon, comme vous le savez tous je suis revenu de mes terres hier. J'ai attendu la réunion pour parler de mon affaire. Alors voila sur le chemin du retour j'ai traversé les Landes pour aller plus vite, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir des villages à moitié abandonnés.

\- Où êtes-vous passé exactement seigneur Gauvain ? S'enquit le chevalier Bohort.

\- Je suis passé à la lisière de la forêt. La plupart des villages étaient quasiment déserts. Dans l'un d'eux on m'a finalement appris que les gens étaient partis à cause d'un monstre qui rodait dans la forêt et qui venait prendre des gens pendant la nuit.

\- Un monstre ? Quel genre de monstre ? Demanda alors le roi.

\- Hé bien… Gauvain hésita puis finalement se lança. Un Ganipote.

\- Un quoi ? Répondirent les chevaliers tels un seul homme.

\- J'ai exactement posé la même question. S'exclama le jeune chevalier. Alors c'est une créature légendaire et maléfique créée par sorcellerie. Elle hanterait les bois sombres, et parcourrait la lande les nuits sans lune. La créature rôderait autour des demeures habitées le matin avant le jour, et le soir après le coucher du soleil. A priori elle est capable de prendre non seulement l'apparence d'un loup, mais aussi d'un chien, d'un mouton, d'une chèvre ou n'importe quelle bestiole. Elle terrorise les habitants de la région et certain ne reviennent jamais de leur journée de labeur. Cette créature saute violemment sur le dos de ses proies, toutes griffes dehors. Elle s'y agrippe et pèse de tout son poids jusqu'à ce qu'ils périssent étouffés.

\- Combien de victimes aurait fait cette créature ?

\- Hé biens j'en ai compté 9. Du moins entre tous les villages où on a bien voulu me parler.

\- Bien je pense qu'une expédition s'impose. Il doit y avoir un sorcier là-dessous et nous devons l'empêcher de nuire. Je n'ai pas réhabilité la magie dans mon royaume pour voir ce genre de chose se passer.

\- Je suis tout a fait d'accord, lança Gauvain en se levant signifiant qu'il partait avec son roi.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, enchaîna Bohort.

\- Mon épée est votre, comme toujours, enchérit lancelot en se levant aussi.

Et ainsi de suite tous les chevaliers furent debout.

\- Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Bohort je vous laisse vous occuper de la logistique.

\- Oui mon roi avec plaisir.

Les chevaliers commencèrent alors à se disperser à travers le château de Camelott. Arthur s'était rassis sur sa chaise quand Lancelot revint sur ses pas. Il était à la porte. Arthur redressa sa tête et le vit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Lancelot ?

\- Nous devrions emmener Merlin avec nous sire.

Arthur sentit des papillons s'agiter dans son bas ventre à l'entente du prénom.

\- Merlin ?! Il nous ralentirait… Je ne veux pas de lui dans cette expédition.

Oh non il ne voulait pas partager cette intimité qu'il avait avec son valet aux yeux des autres chevaliers. Pourtant il vit Lancelot sourire.

\- Emmenez-le sire. Nous savons tous les deux que vous vous battez mieux avec lui à vos côtés.

Arthur sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues comme jamais. Que voulait dire Lancelot ? Savait-il quelque chose ? Merlin et lui sont proche après tout. Peut-être que son jeune serviteur a parlé de quelque chose au chevalier. Peut-être a-t-il des soupçons ? Peut-être… Il fut coupé dans son monologue intérieur par Lancelot lui disant "A demain sire".

Le roi finit par sortir de la salle de la table ronde et quand il croisa Gaius dans les couloir il lui demanda où se trouvait Merlin. Gaius lui répondit que le jeune homme avait décidé de partir au lac pour se rafraîchir ; il lui apprit qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer avant le soir puisqu'il avait pris de quoi manger. Arthur hésita. Il n'y avait plus rien a Camelott qui demandait son avis. Il était presque midi. Il demanda à sceller son cheval et à ce qu'on lui prépare un repas a emporter. Quand tout fut prêt il grimpa sur sa monture et partit en direction du lac. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois et s'il l'avait fait il aurait vu Dame Morgana, le Seigneur Lancelot et Gaius en train de le regarder partir en souriant.


	6. Chapitre 4 - Merlin

_**Chapitre 4 **__**(jour 1)**_

_**Merlin**_

Après le départ d'Arthur de la chambre, sa journée de liberté commença. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de ces 24h de liberté. Il errait dans les couloirs sans but quand il entendit une conversation entre deux servantes. Elles voulaient aller au bord de la rivière qui longeait Camelott pour se rafraîchir après leur labeur. Il se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée mais préféra partir pour le lac de Dame Vivianne.

Il s'empressa d'aller aux cuisines pour se faire un encas pour midi et fila voir Gaius pour le prévenir. Quand ce fut fait il alla aux écuries, scella un cheval et partit. Quand il arriva au bord du lac il y avait une certaine fraîcheur. Les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à passer la ramure des arbres qui gardaient le sol frais. Il attacha la bride de son cheval dans un coin où il y avait de l'herbe pour paître et proche du lac pour qu'il s'y désaltère. Il avait pris une couverture qu'il étala sur l'herbe fraîche et enleva sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il s'allongea sur la couverture et rêvassa. Il était assez fatigué et il ne tarda pas a s'endormir bercé par le murmure des fées qui se trouvaient près du lac.

Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard entendant clairement le bruit spécifique des sabots d'un cheval. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna la tête derrière lui en pivotant un peu pour voir son roi sur son cheval blanc. On aurait dit un prince de conte de fée qui s'apprêtait à aller sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Il se surprit a vouloir être cette demoiselle.

\- Merlin te voilà ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche.

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune brun.

\- C'est mon jour de congé…

\- Plus maintenant. Nous partons pour une expédition de plusieurs jours demain et j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de mes affaires.

\- Bien sire, fit le jeune homme résigné et un peu déçu.

Déçu de quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop en fait. Non mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? " Merlin te voilà ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ne me quitte plus jamais" Non mais vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Enfin ça peut attendre cet après-midi.

\- Vraiment ? Fit le jeune homme suspicieux alors qu'il allait ramasser sa couverture.

\- J'ai décidé de prendre du bon temps moi aussi.

Merlin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Du bon temps ? Avec lui ? Il commençait à s'imaginer des choses quand Arthur attrapa un panier repas et le tendit à Merlin.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Le repas imbécile. Occupe t'en pendant que je vais me rafraîchir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Me rafraîchir Merlin. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase ? Enchaîna le jeune roi en enlevant sa chemise.

Merlin se demandait vraiment si tous les jeunes rois se comportaient comme ça avec leurs valets. Familiarité et bienveillance. Il était en contemplation du corps du jeune homme en face de lui sans même s'en rendre compte, quand des doigts claquèrent devant lui.

\- Arthur appelle Merlin ! Arthur appelle Merlin. Allô !

\- Heu oui pardon sire. Je m'en occupe tout de suite, continua le jeune sorcier en se rendant compte qu'il avait toutes les affaire d'Arthur dans les bras et que ce dernier était déjà en train de plonger dans le lac.

Il plia soigneusement les affaires de son roi avant de commencer à préparer le repas avec ce qu'il avait lui même pris et ce qu' Arthur avait amené. Il se surprit à sourire en pensant qu'ils allaient manger tout les deux en tête à tête comme…. comme un couple. Merlin pensa alors qu'il ferait tout pour que tout se passe bien et qu'il chérirait ce moment comme le meilleur de toute sa vie.

Il se dirigea vers le lac une fois tout mis en place. Arthur se trouvait sur le petit îlot au milieu du lac.

\- Arthur ! Appela Merlin.

Ce dernier tourna un peu la tête et sauta dans l'eau. En quelques brasses il fut aux pieds de Merlin qui tenait déjà une couverture de coton. Le roi sortit de l'eau et Merlin enroula le tissu autour de sa taille. Arthur fit craquer son dos et Merlin posa ses mains sur chaque épaule du blond en faisant des cercles avec ses pouces sur les omoplates.

\- Ça fait du bien… fit Arthur.

\- Quoi donc ? La baignade ou le massage ?

\- Les deux ! Fit alors Arthur en s'étirant de plus belle faisant craquer d'autres os. Le repas est prêt j'espère.

\- Oui c'est prêt.

Arthur s'assit sur la couverture de Merlin et ce dernier l'y rejoint se mettant en face de lui. Il commença à servir le jeune homme qui mangea tranquillement. Le repas se passa on ne peut mieux dans une atmosphère détendue.


	7. Chapitre 5 - Arthur

_**Chapitre 5 **__**(jour 1)**_

_**Arthur**_

Arthur était heureux. Un simple repas en tête à tête avec son valet le mettait de bonne humeur. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours comme dans les contes de fées mais ce n'était décidément pas possible et il lui fallait retourner au château pour préparer ses affaires. Il avait adoré voir les joues de son valet rougir à nouveau devant sa nudité. A un moment il avait même pensé lui proposer de sauter à l'eau avec lui mais il eut peur que cela soit vraiment trop inconvenant.

Merlin était en train de ranger les affaires pendant que lui se rhabiller. Il s'imagina assez facilement le jeune homme complètement soumis sous lui. Il balaya cette image de sa tête quand il entendit son prénom.

\- Arthur ? Arthur ? Je suis prêt, nous pouvons y aller.

\- Bien ! Partons du travail t'attends ! Acheva le jeune roi en grimpant sur sa monture.

Merlin monta sur la sienne et se mit a sa hauteur. Ils chevauchaient doucement l'un a coté de l'autre.

\- Quand je pense que c'était mon jour de congé.

\- Oui tu l'as déjà dit ça. Et vu que tu te plains tu n'en auras plus d'autre.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Sire ?

Le regard d'Arthur sur lui sembla le transpercer de part en part.

\- Oh mais je suis très sérieux Merlin… Acheva Arthur en lançant son cheval au galop.

\- Arthur… Arthur attendez ! Appela Merlin en accrochant un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Il partit finalement au galop.

Arrivé au château Arthur fila dans ses appartement suivi par Merlin.

\- Que voulez vous emmener mon roi ?

\- A toi de voir Merlin, tu es là pour ça. Tu devras aussi aller préparer tes affaires.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'emmène avec moi bien sûr !

D'habitude Arthur ne voulait pas de Merlin avec lui, mais là les paroles de Lancelot l'avaient fait changer d'avis. C'est vrai qu'il se battait mieux quand son serviteur était là. Et puis il ne l'aura que pour lui. Il dormira sous sa tente, s'occupera de lui. Oui, décidément il le voulait avec lui dans cette aventure.

Merlin rassemblait les affaires nécessaires alors qu'Arthur enleva sa chemise et s'allongea sur son lit. Il devait être trois ou quatre heures de l'après-midi seulement et la chaleur à l'extérieur du château était insoutenable. Les rideaux étaient tirés pour empêcher la chaleur de rentrer. Arthur ferma les yeux alors que Merlin lui demandait en quoi consistait cette expédition. Arthur ne lui répondit pas, il somnolait déjà. C'est dans cet état de semi inconscience qu'il sentit un souffle sur son visage. Il entendit un "Arthur" lointain. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors que des lèvres sèches ce posaient sur les siennes. Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche et il entendit la personne s'éloigner de lui. Il se tourna sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Devant lui le dos de Merlin lui faisait face. Il s'affairait toujours. Il se dit que son imagination commençait vraiment à devenir scandaleuse. Voilà qu'il s'imaginait des choses réelles avec le jeune homme maintenant. Il allait devenir fou. Merlin allait le rendre fou. Il dû s'endormir car il fut réveillé par une main fraîche posée sur son épaule.

\- Merlin, fit-il en le voyant assis sur son lit. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Une petite heure a peine Sire.

\- Rafraîchis-moi !

Merlin prit alors la petite éponge à côté de la bassine d'eau qui avait été changée et commença à passer le tissu humide sur le visage de son roi.

\- Je souhaiterais aller préparer mes affaire Sire.

Arthur ouvrit ses yeux.

\- D'accord ! Mais rapporte tout ici. Tu dors dans ma chambre cette nuit... Comme ça je suis sûr de ne pas devoir t'attendre demain. Crut-il bon de rajouter.

\- Mangerons-nous aussi ensemble ?

\- Cela te ferait-il plaisir ? Merlin rougit. Oui on mange en tête à tête ce soir alors.

L'idée de voir Merlin se mettre dans ce genre d'état pour un repas l'excitait. Quand le jeune homme fut parti il dû d'ailleurs s'occuper de son propre plaisir en pensant au corps de son serviteur.


	8. Chapitre 6 - Merlin

_**Chapitre 6 **__**(jour 1)**_

_**Merlin**_

Merlin venait juste de sortir de la chambre d'Arthur. Il avait chaud et il savait que ce n'était pas dû à la température dehors. Arthur lui faisait de l'effet. Beaucoup d'effet. Il avait même été un peu trop loin cet après-midi et avait profité du sommeil d' Arthur pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le son qui était sorti des lèvres du beau blond était tout simplement magnifique. Il s'était vite retiré sentant le roi reprendre conscience. Finalement non, ce dernier s'était tourné et avait dormi.

Le jeune sorcier s'était décidé à réveiller son maître uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir dormir. Sa tentation pour lui était beaucoup trop grande. Une fois le roi réveillé il avait rejoins sa chambre pour préparer ses propres affaires. Il était pressé, stressé, anxieux. Beaucoup de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il prépara ses affaires consciencieusement. Il prit ses affaires de magie, son grimoire et quelques potions de soins qu'il avait préparées. Il attendit que Gaius rentre de ses visites quotidiennes avant de retourner dans les appartements d'Arthur.

\- Merlin ? Fit Gaius en entrant. Tu es déjà rentré ?

\- Oui Gaius. Arthur est venu me chercher au lac.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui. Il avait besoin de moi pour préparer ses affaires. Nous partons aux aurores demain.

\- Oui Arthur m'en a parlé. Prends bien soin de lui Merlin.

\- Comme d'habitude Gaius. fit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Ho, hé Merlin…

\- Oui ?

\- Fais attention a toi. Continua son tuteur en souriant.

Merlin lui sourit et sorti. Il se dirigeait vers les appartements d'Arthur quand il rencontra Morgana.

\- Bonjour Merlin.

\- Bonjour Morgana.

Merlin et Morgana s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis que la jeune femme était redevenue saine d'esprit et surtout d'âme.

\- J'ai appris que tu partais avec Arthur et les chevaliers ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Fais attention à toi Merlin.

\- Hé bien, tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça en quelques minutes.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Merlin… A propos de cette Lande. Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de mauvais se trame là-bas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai soin d'Arthur.

\- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas de ça. Je m'inquiète de savoir qui va prendre soin de toi. Mon cher ami, tu m'as sauvé du mal qui me rongeait… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Merlin sourit.

\- Oh ma chère soeur de coeur ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais me protéger tout seul.

\- Oui sûrement, acheva la magicienne un peu inquiète. Elle écarta malgré tout ses bras et serra Merlin.

\- Merci Morgana.

\- Si tu as un soucis Merlin contacte moi par n'importe quel moyen. Ma magie blanche est faible mais je la travaille.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Où vas tu d'ailleurs avec ton paquetage ?

\- Dans les appartements d'Arthur. Il m'a demandé de passer la nuit là bas. Comme ça il n'aura pas à m'attendre demain matin.

Morgana sourit, toute étonnée qu'elle fut d'entendre qu'Arthur avait demandé à Merlin de le rejoindre pour la nuit. Elle doutait fortement qu'il se passe quoi que soit entre eux ce soir, mais voilà que son demi-frère semblait enfin se lancer dans cette histoire que tout le monde attendait depuis qu'il avait définitivement laissé Guenièvre. Pour plusieurs personnes au château de Camelott, Merlin et Arthur, c'était comme une évidence. Les deux jeunes gens étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se protégeaient et ne pouvaient clairement pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Merlin abandonna alors Morgana pour rejoindre la chambre de son roi. Arrivé devant la porte des appartement d'Arthur, le voilà qui hésita à entrer. Il avait les mains moites, la gorge sèche, le coeur qui battait la chamade. Il commença à ce demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Pourrait-il se contrôler ? C'est tout fébrile que le magicien entra dans la chambre.

Arthur était là. Il était allongé sur son lit.

\- Merlin ! Le prénom sonnait comme à chaque fois dans la bouche du roi.

\- Oui Sire ?

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Désolé j'ai d'abord attendu que Gaius rentre pour lui dire au revoir et en revenant ici j'ai rencontré Morgana.

\- Morgana ?

\- Oui. Nous avons un petit peu discuté.

\- Discuté?

\- Oui discuté… Elle s'inquiète un peu pour la mission. Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin vous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, Morgana doit se rendre compte que sans moi pour m'occuper de vous, vous n'arrivez a rien.

Arthur se redressa sur ses coudes et darda Merlin du regard.

\- Va cherchez le dîner ! Fit Arthur en lançant un coussin sur Merlin qui l'évita facilement.

\- Je peux mettre mes affaires où Sire ?

\- Où tu veux ! Imbécile tu connais mieux ma chambre que moi !

Merlin sourit en regardant son roi. C'est vrai qu'à part le lit et la table Arthur ne connaissait pas bien sa chambre. Merlin devait lui sortir ses affaires et faire tout dans la chambre de son roi.

Il posa ses affaires dans un coin où Arthur n'allait pas et partit chercher le dîner pour eux deux. Il revint une bonne heure plus tard. Il était plus ou moins 21h et le soleil commençait enfin à décliner. Quand il entra dans la chambre Arthur avait ouvert les fenêtres pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Une petite brise soufflait et soulevait doucement les rideaux. Ses cheveux blonds se soulevaient au rythme des souffles qui rentraient dans la chambre. Le soleil descendant rayonnait sur la chevelure du roi. Il était nonchalamment assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre une coupe dans les mains. Les yeux a demi clos il réfléchissait.

\- Arthur ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Merlin.

\- Oui ?

\- Le repas de monseigneur est servi, enchaîna le jeune homme en installant le repas.

\- Parfait, continua le roi en s'installant à table. Assied toi ! Ordonna-t-il à son serviteur.

Merlin s'assit, et Arthur le servit. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien et en riant. A la fin du repas Merlin débarrassa la table. Quand il revint, Arthur s'était changé. Il ne portait que son pantalon court de nuit.

\- Je vais me coucher Merlin. Demain nous devons nous lever tôt.

\- Oui, tous vos chevaliers sont déjà couchés. Où vais-je dormir ?

\- Mais là où est ta place bien sûr !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Arthur ria.

\- A ton avis ! Continua le chevalier en s'allongeant sur le lit. Oh hé ne te couche pas trop tard, enchaîna le beau blond.

Merlin éteignit les bougies. Il enleva ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements et enfila ses vêtements de nuit. Il s'assit sur le lit puis s'allongea finalement aux cotés d'Arthur. Il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée juste avant de s'allonger mais maintenant il se disait que c'en était une très mauvaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me couche pas trop tard…

\- Oui d'accord mais pourquoi dans mon lit ? Continua le roi toujours tourné sur le côté, dos à Merlin.

\- Hé bien… Vous m'avez dit de me coucher là où est ma place…

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Et où est ta place Merlin ?

\- A vos côtés, souffla doucement le jeune sorcier en sentant des sueur froide lui remonter le long de l'échine. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent et Merlin crut qu'une heure s'était écoulée quand Arthur rétorqua :

\- J'aurais plutôt dit par terre mais bon… Ta réponse fera l'affaire.


	9. Chapitre 7 - Arthur

_**Bonjour bonjour :)**_

_**Voici le chapitre 7 avec du retard. Je vais malheureusement posté moins souvent. Ma vie personnelle, professionnelle et associative étant bien rempli je n'ai actuellement pas trop le temps d'écrire. je m'engage tout de même à poster un chapitre par mois au moins :)**_

_**bonne lecture ^-^ **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 **__**(nuit 1)**_

_**Arthur**_

Arthur éprouva beaucoup moins de difficultés à s'endormir que ce qu'il pensait. La présence du jeune homme à côté de lui, bien que l'excitant au plus au point, était aussi apaisante. Il s'endormit très rapidement en sachant qu'il se réveillerait à côté du jeune brun.

Il rêva de son compagnon endormi. II revoyait cette scène ou il avait failli mourir. Ce jour funeste qui avait vu périr bien trop de gens à son goût. Mordred avait certes trépassé sous Excalibur mais lui, lui il se le rappelait très bien, était mourant. Comment avait-il survécu à cela il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il se rappelait Mordred le blessant grièvement, puis Merlin et Morgana qui arrivaient vers eux. Il se rappelait aussi très bien le coup d'épée qu'il avait asséné à Mordred pour l'empêcher d'envoyer un sort sur Merlin. Touché en plein coeur, Mordred s'était effondré et Arthur aussi. Il se rappelait aussi ne pas avoir touché le sol et avoir été rattrapé. Les bras de quelqu'un l'enserraient comme un étaux et répétait son nom comme si cela aller le sauver. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux il s'était aperçu que c'était Merlin. Son beau et merveilleux Merlin. Toujours à ses côtés à le faire rire, à le chouchouter. Des larmes baignaient ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux saphir. Il s'était demandé si c'était lui qui le faisait pleurer comme ça. Il lui avait souri. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'autre mais une chaleur intense s'engouffra en lui. Morgana regardait la scène avec désespoir. Tiens c'était rare de voir Morgana dans cette scène. Il ne s'était rappelé que bien des mois après sa présence à ce moment précis de son histoire. Elle était là, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, s'excusant d'avoir était aussi faible face à la noirceur de sa demi-soeur Morgause. Et puis elle appelait Merlin. Elle lui disait d'arrêter, qu'il allait mourir. Le jeune homme lui avait répondu "plutôt lui que moi" en serrant son corps encore plus fort. Quand il rêvait de cette scène il avait l'impression que les bras de Merlin étaient réellement là l'enserrant dans son sommeil. Puis Morgana attrapait Merlin par le bras en lui criant dessus: "Emrys tu dois arrêter, tu ne peux ramener un mort à la vie. Merlin je t'en prie…."

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut. "Emrys" ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Il était dans un rêve donc non il n'avait rien entendu. Mais ça semblait si réel. Il s'était assis sur le lit les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il posa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux en essayant de se rappeler de cette chose importante qu'il avait oubliée. Puis des frissons lui parcoururent le dos. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Merlin grands ouverts. De sa main droite il caressait doucement le bas du dos d'Arthur. C'était un mouvement apaisant certes, mais Merlin ne devrait pas faire ce genre de chose. On ne fait pas ce genre de chose entre hommes non ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se pose toujours autant de questions. Il avait fait un cauchemar, avait dû gémir pendant son sommeil et Merlin ne faisait que le calmer. Il sourit au jeune homme qui ne le vit pas à cause de la pénombre dans la chambre.

\- Merlin ? Chuchota le roi. Merlin tu dors ?

\- Non ! Dit à voix toute aussi basse le jeune valet.

\- je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillé…

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Vous venez de me dire que vous étiez désolé de m'avoir réveillé… C'est… Heu… Étrange !

Arthur se rallongea, mettant ses mains sous sa tête. Il ne voulait pas se poser trop de questions mais le fait que Merlin ne lui demande pas quel était son cauchemar comme il le faisait a chaque fois lui parut étrange. Bon après il n'oserait jamais dire qu'il adorait voir Merlin s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi tout le temps Merlin… tu es une vrai mère poule, fit Arthur pour couper au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous.

\- Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi !

\- Non je ne crois pas votre Altesse ! Ricana Merlin en relevant sa tête sur sa main droite. Il était allongé sur son flan face au roi qui s'était lui aussi tourné.

\- Ah oui expliques toi O valeureux serviteur.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous habiller tout seul !

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Vous ne savez pas où sont les trois quart de vos affaires.

\- La faute à qui si c'est pas rangé ?

\- Mais justement elles sont rangées.

La vérité c'était surtout qu'Arthur adorait se faire habiller par Merlin. Sa relation avec lui ne pourrait jamais aboutir à quelque chose de… de plus. Alors il se contentait de ce qu'il pouvait avoir en profitant de chaque minute passée en sa compagnie.

\- De toute façon c'est ton travail de prendre soins de mes affaires !

\- Et vous laver ? Si je n'était pas là vous vous laveriez à moitié et vous seriez aussi cradingue que le seigneur Calogrenant.

\- Quoi? Je peux très bien me laver tout seul. Et si cela te déplaisait tu aurais dû me le dire. Je ne t'aurais pas ainsi imposé cette tâche que d'autres feraient avec plus de plaisir que toi.

Arthur était touché. Son coeur lui faisait mal.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela me déplaisait, j'ai dit que vous étiez incapable de le faire correctement tout seul.

Arthur s'apaisa.

\- Je ne sais donc rien faire tout seul !

\- Si vous êtes très doué pour vous mettre dans le pétrin et pour vous battre. Bien que depuis un an j'avoue que vous avez lâché votre épée. D'ailleurs ça se voit.

\- Comment ça, ça se voit ?

\- Je parle de votre embonpoint Arthur.

\- Je n'ai pas d'embonpoint.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je le sais. Je vous vois tous les jours nu. Si vous continuez à vous empiffrer autant vous ne verrez plus vos royaux attributs !

\- Donc tu dis que je suis gros !

Merlin n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'Arthur roula sur lui.

\- Oh par tous les dieux anciens et nouveaux… Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, rigola Merlin. Mourir sous le poids de son roi, quel atroce destin…

\- Oh oui au moins Merlin ! Sais-tu combien de dames souhaiteraient être à ta place ?

\- Je pense que oui je le sais Arthur ! Arthur s'écarta de Merlin brusquement. Et elles ont toutes la chance d'ignorer cela. Je me dévoue pour leur survie mon Seigneur, ironisa le jeune homme comprenant bien qu'Arthur était vexé.

\- Leur survie ? C'est sur que toi tu ne tueras personne sous ton poids !

\- Ne deviez pas le sujet sur moi. Je n'ai aucun problème de poids moi !

\- Mais je…

\- Chut… Ne dites rien. Vous devriez vous reposer. Nous avons encore deux bonnes heures avant l'aurore.

Arthur se renfrogna mais son serviteur avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Il partirait à l'aube avec ses chevaliers et avancerait toute la matinée. Ils devraient alors trouver un coin pour se reposer à l'ombre. Arthur espérait que le temps changerait en cours de route et qu'un peu de fraîcheur se ferait sentir.

Il se rendormit sûrement car il fut réveillé par un Merlin tout aussi ensommeillé que lui. Il le tenait dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse. Il voyait poindre le jour à travers l'une des fenêtres.

\- Je t'avais dit de me réveiller avant l'aube, fit-il en lâchant le jeune homme.

\- C'est ce que j'ai essayer de faire. Vous m'avez prit dans vos bras et dit je cite "Non merlin encore quelques minutes" ajouta le jeune homme en se levant du lit et en s'étirant.

\- Va chercher le petit déjeuner !

\- Oui votre Altesse… Ajouta le jeune brun en enfilant ses chaussures et en sortant de la chambre en baillant.

Quelques temps plus tard Merlin revint avec un plateau pour deux. il l'installa sur la table et s'assit. Il commença à manger sans Arthur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends mon petit déjeuner !

\- Non je vois ce que tu fais, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu le fais alors que je ne suis même pas assis. Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de manger sans moi ?

\- Moi !

Arthur roula des yeux et vint s'asseoir à coté de Merlin. Son ami le surprendrait toujours. Il le vouvoyait, l'appelait "Altesse" ou "mon Roi", mais il l'appelait aussi par son prénom et le traitait d'idiot, d' imbécile et de gros. Merlin n'avait vraiment aucune éducation dans la manière de s'adresser à la noblesse et ce petit côté du jeune homme le faisait doucement sourire.


	10. Chapitre 8 - Arthur, Merlin & Co

_**Chapitre 8 **__**(jour 2)**_

_**Arthur, Merlin et les chevaliers**_

Après le repas, Merlin descendit les affaires d'Arthur à l'écurie. Son cheval était déjà prêt et certains chevaliers étaient déjà dans la cour. Le palefrenier s'occupait du cheval de Merlin.

\- Il fait déjà chaud, s'exclama Lancelot.

\- J'espère que nous partirons bientôt, continua Gwaine.

\- Oui, intervint Merlin. Arthur donne les dernières consignes à Sir Léon.

Il ne fallut donc pas attendre longtemps avant que le roi ne descende lui aussi dans la cour. Il grimpa sur son cheval et ses chevaliers en firent de même. Guenièvre était venue dire au revoir à Lancelot. Elle était bien ronde maintenant et allait bientôt accoucher. Elle fit un petit signe à Merlin en lui souhaitant bon courage. L'aurore pointait tout juste quand la colonne de chevaliers se mit en route avec Arthur et Merlin à sa tête.

En milieu de matinée la chaleur se fit de plus en plus pesante. Lancelot et Perceval badinaient tranquillement entre eux juste derrière Arthur et Merlin. Chacun d'eux était silencieux ce qui étonna Lancelot. D'habitude les deux jeunes gens se chamaillaient pendant ce genre de voyage, Merlin ne supportant pas le cheval et Arthur ne supportant pas les plaintes de son serviteur.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, plusieurs chevaliers se posaient des questions sur la relation qu'entretenait Arthur avec son serviteur. Les relations amoureuses entre hommes n'étaient pas proscrites à Camelott, et même autorisées. Si les deux jeunes gens semblaient épris l'un de l'autre pour beaucoup il n'y avait qu'eux qui ne voyaient rien. D'ailleurs Gwaine avait lancé des paris sur qui se jetterait à l'eau le premier ; beaucoup misaient sur Merlin qui était plus téméraire et avait beaucoup moins à perdre qu'Arthur en lui avouant.

Lamorak, le frère aîné de Perceval, était parti en éclaireur avant la troupe. Il retrouva son roi et le reste des chevaliers sur la route. Il informa Arthur qu'à environ une heure de cheval, peut-être moins, une rivière coulait à l'orée de la foret, qu'elle longeait. Arthur approuva l'arrêt pour prendre un peu de repos pendant la journée.

La petite troupe composée d'une quinzaine de chevaliers suivit donc l'armoire à glace qu'était Sir Lamorak. L'homme était bon chasseur et pisteur et il était aussi grand qu'une montagne. Il partait souvent en reconnaissance au devant du reste des troupes.

Perceval, le petit frère de Lamorak, vint se placer à ses coté pour discuter un peu. Merlin commença à se plaindre de ce périple fort ennuyeux pour lui. Il dit à Arthur qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à Camelott.

\- Non j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Tu es mon serviteur ! crut-il bon de rajouter.

\- Arthur ne faites pas l'enfant ! Vous avez 26 ans maintenant, bientôt 27.

\- Et alors ? Un serviteur est un serviteur et comme son nom l'indique il sert !

\- Je ne suis pas votre esclave…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ce genre de chose.

\- Non mais vous le sous-entendez assez souvent depuis que je suis à votre service.

\- Si tu te plains tu n'as qu'à démissionner. Si je suis autant un tyran !

\- Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que les premiers chevaliers qui les suivait se tenaient à plus de dix mètres d'eux afin de ne pas les déranger dans leur dispute.

Finalement Lamorak se retourna vers son roi et toussota. Arthur arrêta sa dispute avec son serviteur et regarda le chevalier qui lui fit signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il les fit entrer dans la foret, et quelques mètres plus loin on distinguait le ruisseau plus qu'une rivière qui s'écoulait.

Les chevaliers attachèrent leurs chevaux près de l'eau et commencèrent à installer des toiles entre les branches. Arthur eut droit à une espèce de tente en toile. Le roi était fatigué et il voulait se reposer. La plupart des chevaliers voulaient en faire autant. L'heure plus que matinale à laquelle ils s'étaient levés n'était pas habituelle pour eux et la canicule les épuisait. Un tour de garde fut décidé et chacun alla se reposer dans un coin.

Bohort prépara un repas simple pour tout le monde et chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Certains s'occupèrent des chevaux, d'autres allèrent dormir un peu et le reste monta la garde et papauta de tout et de rien.

Arthur avait décidé d'aller se reposer et il ne voulait pas que Merlin reste seul avec ses chevaliers.

\- Merlin ! Tu peux venir ! Fit-il en appelant le jeune homme sous la tente de fortune.

\- Que voulez-vous Sire ? Dit le jeune homme en soulevant la tenture.

\- Viens, assieds toi, fit le roi qui était déjà allongé sur sa paillasse. Je veux que tu restes près de moi !

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama le jeune homme un peu pris au dépourvu.

Arthur s'attendait à cette réaction.

\- Je fais souvent des cauchemars Merlin…. Des cauchemars de ce jour.

Arthur n'eut pas à en dire plus pour que Merlin comprenne de quel jour il parlait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

\- Cinq… Peut-être six mois.

Merlin était vexé. Arthur ne lui avait rien dit et lui n'avait rien vu.

\- Je suis vraiment le pire serviteur au monde.

\- Pourquoi dis- tu ça ?

\- je n'ai pas vu votre mal Arthur. J'aurais dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Merlin… Quand je m'endors le soir et que tu es encore dans la chambre je ne fais pas de cauchemar. Tu… Tu m'apaises beaucoup… Tu es un serviteur loyal et un ami fidèle. j'espère que tu resteras longtemps à mon service.

\- Toujours Arthur… C'est une promesse, sourit le magicien.

\- Je suis épuisé. Tu restes là ? C'était plus une question qu'un ordre.

\- Oui. Je ne bougerai pas. Dormez tranquille Arthur.

Arthur ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le jeune Merlin regardait son roi attendri. Arthur comptait beaucoup pour lui, beaucoup trop. Il avait des secrets pour son roi et il n'aimait pas ça. De plus, plus le temps passait plus Merlin s'en voulait et se demandait comment allait le prendre Arthur, le jour où il apprendrait qu'il était un sorcier. Encore qu'avouer ce secret là lui paraissait moins terrorisant que d'avouer à Arthur son autre secret. Celui qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son âme. Le déclencheur fut l'épisode de la licorne. Arthur avait bu la coupe à sa place alors qu'il était lui-même prêt à se sacrifier pour son prince. Quand Arthur s'était effondré devant lui son coeur s'était serré et il avait cru mourir. Il avait alors compris que ce sentiment qui l'emplissait de joie quand il était aux cotés d'Arthur n'était pas qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié. Il aimait Arthur et il était prêt à tout pour lui, même à donner sa vie.

Dehors, la plupart des autres chevaliers s'étaient assoupis. Lancelot et Urgan avaient pris le premier tour de garde. Les deux hommes étaient côte à côte et discutaient de la grossesse de Genièvre. Cette dernière était fatiguée et avait des envies de nourritures diversse et variées qui étonnaient Lancelot. Elle était redevenue très amie avec Lady Morgana qui l'aidait beaucoup dans sa grossesse et pendant les absences de lancelot. Genièvre pleurait beaucoup disant qu'elle était grosse, difforme et immonde.

\- Et vous Seigneur Urgan… Vous êtes encore célibataire ?

\- Oui Seigneur Lancelot… Toujours célibataire.

\- Il serait temps de vous trouvez une femme non ? A moins que vous préfériez les hommes?

\- Non… S'offusqua le chevalier. Enfin je veux dire non je ne suis pas plus intéressé que ça par les hommes. Je préfère les femmes.

\- C'est quoi votre type de femme ?

Le grand chevalier qu'était Urgan s'empourpra. Il était grand et blond, les yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il avait un accent venant des contrées nordiques qui le rendait, selon les dames de la cour, fort charmant. Urgan maniait une grande hache à double tranchant mais était aussi fin archer. Il ne répondit pas à Lancelot, s'excusa auprès du chevalier, se leva et s'en alla un peu plus loin dans le camps, hors de porté de Lancelot. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs intrigué du comportement d'Urgan. Quelle femme pouvait mettre le puissant seigneur du nord dans un tel état ? Il ne s'en formalisa pas et laissa l'homme tranquille.

Le temps fila assez vite et la fin d'après midi fut la. Merlin n'avait pas bougé de la tente d'Arthur. Il s'était assoupi à côté de son maître. Arthur s'éveilla doucement. Il sourit en voyant Merlin à ses côtés. Il leva sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux de jais mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Il se leva et sortit de la tente. Il donna l'ordre à ses chevaliers de rassembler les affaires et de lever le camps. Merlin sortit de la tente et aida les chevalier à replier la tente d'Arthur.

Tout le monde monta sur sa monture et la colonne reprit sa route dans le calme. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quelques heures plus tard alors que la nuit était déjà bien tombée. Ils installèrent le camp et mangèrent tranquillement. Les tours de garde furent mis en place. Gwaine et Perceval commencèrent alors que tout les autres allaient essayer de dormir malgré la chaleur qui les accablait.


End file.
